Encounter
by JailQueen
Summary: Rush has a miserable time at Icarus the weeks after Gloria's death and Telford comes along and makes everything much worse. Contains non-con so be warned.


**Encounter**

By JailQueen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGU but would like to own Rush.

**Rating:** rated M for non-con. Do not read if you're not into it.

**Author's note: **I never liked Telford and I thought up this charming little story while listening to Secret Garden and Enya. My mind goes to strange and disturbing places while relaxed. This is my first smut fiction so be kind.

xxxoooxxx

Rush was exhausted and miserable. He'd been standing there for hours staring at the equations on the whiteboard before him. The solution was there, but it evaded him just as it had these past many weeks. He picked absently at the black ink smudges on his white shirt sleeves and then proceeded to bite on the marker. Icarus was quiet at night with only the sound of the night guard passing by once an hour and the occasional snore from Dr Volker, who had fallen asleep across a nearby table. Rush cast him a look of utter disgust before returning to stare at the evading numbers and symbols. He rubbed his palm over his face and sighed, feeling defeated.

"You're not looking too good." Said a voice coming from the doorway making Rush startle. He turned around and sighed once more when he saw Telford leaning against the doorframe with an innocent look on his face. He brought the pen from his mouth and tapped it silently against the board.

"Well, thank you that is most informative. Now if you'd excuse me I'm rather busy." Rush's accent bit into every word making them all sound like the most heinous of insults.

Telford however was not swayed and merely chuckled. "I just thought you might like a drink. I happen to have a bottle or two of Johnnie Walker stashed in my room if you're interested."

Rush eyed him suspiciously and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't know Telford well, but from what he'd been able to tell, what you saw was what you got: a hardened military man with a bit of a temper and a stubbornness to match. Telford was now unabashedly staring at him with a glint in his eyes. Rush could almost feel his eyes caress his body and the thought both flattered and disturbed him. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him with something other than demand and anger in their eyes, and even though it was a man doing so he couldn't help but be warmed by it.

"One drink."

xxxoooxxx

Telford was sitting in front of him on his chair poring them another glass at the desk while Rush sat on his bed feeling somewhat out of place. Telford spun the chair around and offered him one of the glasses to Rush who pulled his hair back out of his face before accepting. Rush counted that this was his fourth glass of the stuff but was not quite sure as to whether he cared or not.

Telford had tried to get a conversation going for quite a while when Rush reached out his hand and caught his face. Rush's head was foggy. Foggier than he could ever remember it being even after long nights spent out in the clubs of Glasgow as a teenager. Something told him that it might have something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten for at least three days and probably not slept for even longer. He didn't care; all that mattered was that he was not alone. Since Gloria died the previous month he had never felt so alone. He'd never liked people; they always got in your way, but Gloria wasn't people. Gloria was everything.

Rush wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly Telford's lips were on his own. The kiss was hard, brutal and passionate and exactly what he wanted. He sneaked his hand up Telford's neck and rested it on the back of his head, making sure he didn't disappear. Telford began to kiss him in earnest and his hands caressed his back suddenly making him uncomfortable. Everything became too intimate, too real. He broke off the kiss, his drunken mind suddenly clearing. He brought his hands to Telford's shoulders and tried to push him away but his arms felt like lead and he slowly began to wonder if there had been something in his drink.

His thoughts were interrupted by Telford's hand creeping up the inside of his shirt and his mouth finding its way back to his.

"Fuck off!" Rush slurred and shoved him away ineffectively; only making himself overbalance and fall back on the bed muttering, _fer fook sek_, as he struggled to get back into a seated position.

Telford chuckled humourlessly as he bent down over him, whispering, "Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Shut it." Rush muttered from behind his hand, fighting a sudden surge of nausea. He was only half aware of Telford taking of his shoes and socks as he looked up to the ceiling tracing the imperfections intently, willing himself not to throw up. He flinched when warm hands moved their way up his thighs and threw his head up facing Telford leaning over him with an amused look on his face. One of Telford's hands went from his legs to his fly and Rush reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell are ye doing?"

"What does it look like… Nick?"

Delayed realisation grabbed Rush and he yanked Telford's hand away. Their eyes met and Rush felt a flare of panic as the look in Telford's eyes went from playful to predatory. The hand that still rested on his leg turned rough and Rush pulled his knee up and smacked it into Telford's crotch. But once again his strength for some reason failed him and the effect was less than what he'd hoped for. Telford merely groaned loudly and briefly curled into himself before regaining his posture and slap Rush hard across the face like an insolent child. Rush rolled over to his side and brought his hand up painfully slowly to cradle his jaw, really wishing his mind and body could start to work properly again; but every thought he had seemed clouded and every movement heavy and stupid.

Rush started when Telford pulled down his trousers and in an another surge of panic attempted to crawl away. But he was impossibly slow and weak and Telford was quick and strong. Telford grabbed his right shoulder and twisted his left arm into a half-nelson.

"Stop moving, Nick!" he growled into the nape of his neck, sending shivers of unease down Rush's spine. "Try to relax instead and it won't hurt."

"Fuck you!" Rush choked out against the bed, sickening fear raging through his body at Telford's words. He momentarily closed his eyes and drew in a breath against the sheets that smelled like the man he now hated. He hoped that it was only the booze and not himself that made him so treacherously believe that he deserved this. The sickening feeling of guilt raged through him and the weight of the other man against his back and his unmistakable hardness made him fight to hold back his tears.

Telford's let go of his Rush's hand but Rush's brain wasn't working and before he knew it his shirt was off and his hand pressed down by his side in Telford's strong grip. Telford's free hand slithered up his smooth, lissom back and stroked him gently with obvious relish. Rush began to quiver and renewed nausea gripped him. He almost thought it would have been more tolerable if he hadn't been so gentle. The false intimacy reminded him of being with Gloria when they were really in love and he didn't want to connect that feeling with this. This mockery of lovemaking.

Rush never noticed Telford releasing his wrist, but it hardly mattered since he couldn't muster up the strength to move even a finger. Telford's hands now drifted further downwards over his thighs and then cupped his buttocks. He squeezed hard as he nuzzled his nose into Rush's hair and sniggered at the shivers it produced as he placed a kiss on his head. Rush supressed yet another wave of queasiness and bit down into the sheets. He screwed his eyes shut but snapped them open again when he felt his underwear being pulled down his legs.

"Don't…" Rush said, his voice almost too weak to carry across to Telford. The other man hushed him and stroked his hands over his quivering shoulders in an affectionate motion. "I won't hurt you, Nick."

He released his shoulders and moved his hands down his back and caressed his buttocks again while whispering, "Are you a virgin, Nick?"

Rush refused to indignity of answering and instead forced his useless left arm up and placed it half under head. When he felt Telford's spreading his legs and pushing up his left leg out of the way he supressed a whimper into the crook of his arm, tears burning in his eyes. Whatever happened he was not gonna let this man see him cry. Rush's throat hitched when he felt fingers pushing against his entrance. Telford grabbed one of his shoulders and Rush flinched violently at the sound of him spitting. Rush tried to pull away desperately when he felt the pitiless burning of one of his fingers entering him. He breathed out a choked _stop_ which fell on deaf ears.

"Breathe Nick. This will go easier for you if you just breathe."

"Don't call me Nick!" Rush managed to growl out from behind clenched teeth before a second finger was inserted and he had to focus all his energy on not screaming in both pain and frustration.

Telford leaned over him again and hissed, "You will show me some respect or I'll come visit you every night in your room for the rest of your stay. Would you like that, Nick?" He pulled out his fingers and Rush shut his eyes at the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening. Rush held back a whimper at the feeling of the man's hard shaft pressing against his tiny entrance. Rush screamed when Telford entered him. A raw painful scream that seemed ripped from the very depths of his soul. The pain was like shrapnel and twisted and torn his insides unlike anything he'd ever felt. He was being torn apart and there was no way out. The need to get away grasped him like a hook pulling on his heart but his body was betraying him and refused to move properly. He tried to crawl away but Telford held him down with the weight of his body and kept pounding mercilessly into his very core. A hand closed over his mouth and he bit into it with all his strength making Telford swear amidst his moaning.

Telford soon managed to yank his bleeding hand away, whispering into Rush's ear as he slipped his hand down under Rush, "I'll soon make you feel better Nick."

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare." Rush mustered as much hate and anger into those words as he possibly could through the relentless pain. "Fuck me, break me, but don't fucking force me to take any pleasure in this."

"Very well. As you wish…Nick." Telford continued to pound into him for what felt like hours. After a while the narrow slide became smoother and Rush suspected he was bleeding. His vision swam and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

xxxoooxxx

In the years to come Rush would never really suss out how he'd made it back to his own room after waking up and discovering that Telford had retreated into the shower. He had somehow managed to limp down the corridors half naked and unseen by anyone before collapsing on his floor after locking the door and checking it three times, making sure no-one could get in. The floor was cold and soothing and he would happily have stayed there forever. But no, the very next day he was back working on the ninth chevron problem doped up on Gloria's leftover painkillers. No-one asked him if he was alright or even seemed to notice anything different about him. It suited him just fine, for the last thing he wanted was people making a fuss and getting in his way.

Telford never made good on his threat to visit him in his room. He avoided him as thoroughly as Rush did. The few times they were in the same room Rush refused to acknowledge him. But if they were forced to work together he would be as nasty and insulting as he could, daring the other man to challenge him. During one of their collaborations in the gateroom Telford finally had enough and slammed his hand down on the table and grabbed Rush's arm. For a moment Rush just stared at him with a mixture of anger and dread in his eyes. Telford smirked at his stunned reaction and slid his hand up his arm. Rush lowered his gaze to Telford's other hand which rested on the table and a slow grin crept over his face as he twirled the nr 2 pencil between his fingers. He grasped it hard in his hand and with all his might he slammed it into Telford's hand.

Telford released him and slumped screaming down on the floor, his hand bleeding profusely and the tip pencil sticking out through his palm. Rush leaned over him and hissed through his teeth his eyes shining with hate.

"Was it good for you too, David?"


End file.
